goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie misbehaves at Mach Pizza
Characters Rosie-Salli Eric-himself Uncle Alex-Simon Erika-Julie Clerk-Dallas Shawn Brunner-Steven Lily Bunny-Kimberly News Anchor Lucy-Susan Michael Hall-Eric Plot Rosie does not get what she wants for the 7th time. BTW, Mach Pizza is not a real restaurant. It's in the game Earthbound. Transcript Rosie: Hey Eric? Eric: What is it Rosie? Rosie: Can we go to Mach Pizza? Eric: No! Rosie: We're going to Mach Pizza and that's final! Eric: I said no! Rosie: I want Mach Pizza! I want Mach Pizza! I want Mach Pizza! I want Mach Pizza! Eric: Rosie, I said no! Uncle Alex: There is no more food in the house. Eric: Did you hear that? There's no food in the house. Let's go to Mach Pizza but let's pick up my girlfriend Erika. (at Erika's house) Erika: Hey Eric, why are you here? Eric: Do you want to come? Erika: Yes. (at Mach Pizza) Clerk: What can I get you? Eric: I'll have a pizza with cheese and a lemonade. Erika: I'll have a pepperoni pizza with water. Rosie: I'll have a plain pizza with cheese, 20 buffalo wings, a Coke and a chocolate lava cake. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more chocolate lava cakes left. Rosie: This again? Tell me you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about cinnamon sticks? Rosie: Why? Eric: Because there are no more chocolate lava cakes. How about cinnamon sticks instead? Rosie (Kidaroo): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED A CHOCOLATE LAVA CAKE! Clerk: Uh oh. Eric: Rosie stop being a brat! You can either have cinnamon sticks or you can have nothing at all! Rosie (Kidaroo): I GOT A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME A PHONE SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO CALL THE COPS ON ME TO ARREST ME! Eric: Rosie, stop talking like that! Rosie (Kidaroo): SO YOU WANT TO CALL THE COPS ON ME! GO AHEAD! HERE IS A PHONE! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE COPS! CALL THE COPS ON ME AT MACH PIZZA! Shawn Brunner: Lily, I think this is the perfect time to get out of here! Lily Bunny: Yes, that kid is out of control! Rosie (Kidaroo): SO YOU CAN'T CALL THE COPS! FINE, I WILL CALL THE COPS ON THE CLERK ALL BECAUSE HE'S PRETENDING THAT THERE ARE NO MORE CHOCOLATE LAVA CAKES! Eric: No! The clerk is not lying! There are no more chocolate lava cakes! Rosie (Kidaroo): I DON'T GIVE A BUNNY'S *** ABOUT THE LACK OF (BLEEP) CHOCOLATE LAVA CAKES! Eric: Be quiet Rosie, you are in a restaurant! Rosie (Kidaroo): IF THEY DON'T HAVE ANY MORE CHOCOLATE LAVA CAKES, I WILL DESTROY THIS RESTAURANT! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?!?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (rock music plays) Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (soda fountains fall down) (food stand falls) Eric (Scary voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ROSIE, WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DESTROYED MACH PIZZA! (normal voice) We are going home and you are getting nothing! (in car) Eric: Rosie, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! I can't believe you destroyed first the Apple Store, then Fatburger, then Best Buy, then GameStop, then Burger King, then Sonic, and now Mach Pizza! Rosie: But Eric, I didn't get a chocolate lava cake so that is why I had to destroy Mach Pizza. Eric: No! The reason why you didn't get a chocolate lava cake was because there was none left so the clerk asked you if you wanted cinnamon sticks but no! You destroyed Mach Pizza! Not only that,you killed six employees trapped in the kitchen! Rosie: I will destroy this car! Eric: Stop it! (camera pans outside car) Eric: Rosie, get off the wheel or you're so... (Explosion) (the car broke down and Eric was forced to be taken in a wheelchair) Uncle Alex: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Rosie, how dare you destroy Mach Pizza! You could have killed someone there! You are grounded for 10 days! Eric: Plus you're grounded for an extra six hours for breaking my leg! Go to your room now! Rosie (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Erika: I hope Rosie doesn't get arrested because there's news about this now. (news begins) News Anchor Lucy: This is Lucy McCall and we have some breaking news. A teen named Rosie McDonnel Thompson didn't get what she wanted for the seventh time and she destroyed Mach Pizza. With me is Michael Hall. Tell me what happened. Michael Hall: Rosie didn't get what she wanted so she destroyed Mach Pizza. Let's show you inside. (inside Mach Pizza) Michael Hall: As you can see Mach Pizza is destroyed. Everything is destroyed. With me is the clerk. Tell me what happened. Clerk: Well there were no more chocolate lava cakes for the teen so I offered her cinnamon sticks but no! She threatened her cousin to call the cops on her and then destroyed Mach Pizza. Michael Hall: More news coming after the break. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:2015 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:All Rosie deserves Category:Rosie gets Grounded